Problem: First consider the expression for: $8$ plus the product of $5$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $8$ times that expression and then add $3$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $5$ and $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is $8$ plus $5x$ $5x$ $ + 8$ What is the quantity of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (5x + 8) = \color{orange}{8(5x+8)}$ What does adding $3$ to $\color{orange}{8(5x+8)}$ do? $8(5x+8)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(5x+8)+3$.